


Live and let Die

by FlatSpriteCan



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Murder, Canon Divergence, Death, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misono Reon needs a hug, Please don’t hate me Kenta stans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Runaway, Sorry Wataru stans, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Wataru is kinda an asshole, if you squint there’s romance, ngl Kenta kinda deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatSpriteCan/pseuds/FlatSpriteCan
Summary: “I’m kicking you out”Reon stepped back “w-what?”“You heard me” Kenta said, his eyes meeting Reon’s “You’re being kicked out”  Kenta was always so blunt, Reon wishes he wasn’t.
Relationships: Goto Misaki/Misono Reon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Live and let Die-1

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the faint of heart, kinda violent sometimes. Read the tags as always.

“I’m kicking you out” 

Reon stepped back “w-what?” 

“You heard me” Kenta said, his eyes meeting Reon’s “You’re being kicked out” Kenta was always so blunt, Reon wishes he wasn’t. 

“B-but why?” Tears started to well up in his eyes. “What d-did I do?” Kenta shook his head.

“It’s nothing you’ve done, Reon. It’s what you haven’t done.” Kenta pushed his glasses up. “You said you’d give this band your all, 100%. But you haven’t, We don’t wa- No, I don’t want you here if you can’t give me 100%” The silence was almost deafening. Reon stared at his now former bandmate. “I’m sorry I’m only doi-“ Reon lunged forward, his fist striking the redheads jaw, sending him crashing into the dumpster behind him. The only thing that could be heard is Reon’s heavy breathing. 

“Fuck you” Reon spat. Kenta’s eye twitched. 

“Violence isn’t going to make me change my mind Reon” He said. 

“No, it has to” Reon yelled “I-I won’t let you! I’ve worked so hard” He locked eyes with the redhead “I won’t fucking let you” Kenta shakily got back on his feet. 

“What are you going to do to stop me, huh?” His eyes narrowed “I AM the leader of this band after all” Reon pulled something out of his pocket, gripping it tightly.

“I won’t..Let...You” he hissed. “I won’t” 

“Reon, I-“ The redhead’s words were cut short by a sharp object plunging into his abdomen. Kenta groaned in pain, his knees giving out as the raven haired boy pulled the knife out. “R-Reon” Kenta groaned. His hands now gripping the wound. 

“That’s what it felt like, Kenta-san” he looked down at his former bandmate, a pool of red starting to form around him. “No, it was worse than that” 

“Reon please, I kn-“ it was too late. The other man was on top of him. 

“I’ll show you what it really felt like” Kenta watched as Reon raised the knife above his head, bringing down to stab Kenta again. This time hitting his side. He raised the knife again for another stab. “I hate you!” Reon screamed the knife going into the redhead again. He only wanted to do it once, just to show Kenta how it felt. But as the seconds ticked by he slowly lost control over his movement. Like his pure primal hatred took over. He stabbed the redhead over and over again until he stopped moving. Blood coating the nearby dumpster and wall. Most importantly, covering Reon’s hands and clothes. 

GYROAXIA sharehouse - 10:30 pm

“Went to voicemail again” Nayuta said. “I’ll try Reon again” 

“Damnit where could’ve they gone?” Miyuki grumbled. Both Nayuta and Miyuki heard the familiar sound of Reon’s voicemail. “You think we should file a missing persons report?” 

“It’s been 3 hours, the police won’t do anything” Miyuki nodded. 

“Fuck, this is bothering me” Miyuki scoffed “they wouldn’t just run off like this” 

“Satozuka is normally in bed by 10” Miyuki said nothing, he had no idea what to do. 

“Why don’t we g-“ an abrupt knock came, cutting Miyuki off.

“Tokyo Police” Miyuki and Nayuta exchanged a look before they both walked over to the front door. 

“Ah, sorry to bother you at this hour” The officer said, neither Nayuta nor Miyuki knew why he was here. “You two should probably sit down” 

GYROAXIA sharehouse - 11:30 pm

The air in the living room was suffocating. The room seemed so much darker. 

“Was..he..attacked?” Miyuki asked.

“We aren’t sure yet, his wallet was still on him when we found him.” The officer sighed “You mentioned your other bandmate.. Misono Reon, correct?”

“Yeah” 

“Would he have any reason to attack Satozuka Kenta?” Miyuki looked shocked.

“Reon isn’t the violent type, he wouldn’t-“ 

“Well, even with that information we can’t rule him out just yet. Especially since he’s missing.” All 3 men stayed silent, the air seeming to grow heavier. Kenta’s condition still unknown.

“I-is he alive?” Nayuta asked. “Do you know if we can visit him” 

“He was alive when we found him, barely though, we aren’t sure he’s going to make it though the night” the air around them only seemed to grow denser. 

Hospital-meanwhile

Wataru loomed over his brothers hospital bed, eyes wide and locked directly on his face. Wataru’s eye twitched. “God I hope you never wake up” the strawberry haired boy said. He wasn’t even listening to the police, his mind was thinking about other things. Yeah, attacker. Bullshit. Nobody gets stabbed 102 times, it’s not chalked up to a ‘robbery gone wrong’ that’s not how things are. But here he was, the only thing he got out of the polices’ lecture is it was a ‘robbery turned violent’, Bullshit. 

“Sir?” The doctors voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her. “I know this is probably a lot to handle right now, but” she handed him a stack of papers “if you’d like, you can sign a Do not Revive form since your brother will probably never be able to walk again and will need to be assisted for the rest of his life” Wataru stared. God he just wanted to tell the bitch to euthanize Kenta already. 

“Yeah whatever” Wataru said, scribbling his name on the bottom. The doctor stared in shock.

“Sir, s-shouldn’t you think this through?” The doctor said. He stared at her blankly. 

“He can go die for all I care” Wataru gripped the pen tighter “why don’t you just fucking euthanize him? If he’ll suffer for the rest of his life. I don’t want to deal with that” the doctor took a step back. Her eyes locked with his. He got up, handing the form to her before promptly leaving the room. 

Residential area-12:30 am

Reon’s lungs were burning, his footfalls hard on the pavement. 

“Fuck” he muttered. He had nowhere to go, he couldn’t go home like this. Dried blood soaked his clothes and stained his hands and face. He wondered if Kenta was still alive, if someone had found him. Or did he bleed out in that alleyway. “I’m so sorry” he said to himself. He supposed he could find a park to sleep in. Just then his shadow got longer, the headlights of a car. Whipping himself around Reon made eye contact with the driver, who was familiar in a way. With that, the driver stopped. 

“Misono Reon?” The driver said, Reon now taking notice of the neon green hair, that familiar feeling returned. “Hey, are you alright?” He said, Reon took in his appearance more, now recognizing who it was.

“Misaki?” The green haired man stopped a meter away from Reon. 

“Reon.. what.. happened to you?” He was starting to take notice of the copious amounts of blood caked on him. 

“I.. got into... a fight” Reon said, that was a lie. They both fucking knew it, Misaki kept his mouth shut. 

“Do you need a ride back to your-“

“I can’t go back” 

“Why not?” Reon stared through Misaki. 

“I.. got into... an argument” Misaki nodded. 

“You can stay at my place” 

“Thanks” Misaki awkwardly shuffled to the drivers side door, not knowing if he was going to make it home or not. 

“So, uh who did you get into an argument with?” 

“Kenta” Misaki nodded again, both of them sitting in silence. Misaki then started to notice how much actual blood there was on him, he knew Reon didn’t get into a fight. He knew he would be at risk too, covering up murder or some shit. He came to a red light.

“What did you argue about?” Misaki asked, not knowing if asking this was a mistake.

“Nothing in particular” Reon didn’t seem to take offense to the question, Misaki decided not to probe any further. Reon was clearly unstable and he didn’t want to end up in a ditch on the side of the road. So he kept his eyes on the road. He wanted to ask about the elephant in the room. But knew it was a bad idea. 

“We’re here.” Misaki pulled into his driveway. “Go take a shower, You can borrow some of my clothes for now” 

“Don’t you live with your bandmates?” Misaki stayed silent, thinking about the question.

“Not anymore” 

“Why?” He glared at Reon. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it” he huffed “go take a shower” 

“Alright” Misaki sat down on his couch, looking up at the ceiling. What the hell had he got himself into? Reon probably fucking killed someone and now he was giving him a place to stay. 

“Shit” he let out a heavy sigh.


	2. Live and let Die-2

“Misaki?” A voice said. Misaki dared not look at the figure. “What’s wrong?” He buried his head in his hands, ignoring the voice. “Are you ignoring me again?” 

“I’m not” he said back, seeing the bouncy orange hair out of the corner of his eye. “Why are you still bothering me?” The figure didn’t answer. 

“I miss you Misaki” 

“No you don’t, let go” he hissed back. “What happened wasn’t my fault, it wasn’t any of our faults” The figure stayed silent, He dared not look into those blue eyes. “It was a faulty railing” 

“I know Misaki-“

“Then why are you still here? Why can’t you let us go?” He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“You didn’t even come look for me” Those words struck Misaki deep, the familiar pain coming back. “You left me down there” Misaki dared not look. “It’s cold, it’s so dark down there” Misaki was trying hard to remain calm and collected. “I’m still down there, ya know?” 

“Misaki? Who were you talking to?” The green haired man turned to look at the hallway. Reon was standing there in only a towel. 

“Nobody” Misaki said, turning red and looking away. “I’ll get you clothes” he said, swiftly walking past Reon into his room. 

Hospital-meanwhile

Wataru was backed into a corner, figuratively and literally. He watched the remaining 3 members of GYROAXIA crowd around Kenta’s bed. He noted that both Miyuki and Nayuta were deathly quiet, while Ryo was crying. Holding on to his brothers hand. “Fucking crybaby” he thought. They didn’t know about what Kenta had done, of course he couldn’t tell them. Now isn’t the time. 

Miyuki looked back at Wataru, who’s eyes were looking at his shoes. Why was his stare so, dead? He would’ve thought he would be visibly more upset than he was. “Some brother he is” Miyuki thought. 

“Nayuta? Is KenKen ever going to wake up?” Ryo cried, holding Kenta’s hand. Nayuta shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I hope he does.” Nayuta said. Wataru grimaced, he knew that they didn’t know. He wanted them to know. He knew it wasn’t the time. “This is bothering me, Reon still isn’t here” 

“Try his phone again” Miyuki said. Nayuta took out his phone, dialing Reon’s phone number. After it rang a few times it went to voicemail. “Fuck” Miyuki cursed under his breath. 

Misaki’s apartment- meanwhile

“Shouldn’t you get some rest?” Misaki called from the kitchen. “You’ve had a long day” Reon shrugged. 

“I’m not tired” 

“At least try to sleep, I don’t want you up all night. Anyway you’ve been through a lot” Reon nodded. “You wanna go lay in my bed? I can sleep on the couch” 

“Yeah, thanks” 

Misaki’s apartment- 2:30 am

“Misaki? Are you awake?” Reon asked. Misaki grumbled rubbing his eyes 

“Yeah... now I am” Misaki yawned “what do you want?” Reon blushed 

“I can’t sleep” Reon gushed “can I lay with you?” Even in the dark Misaki could tell Reon was staring at him. Misaki stared back. 

Misaki stretched “fuck, sure, yeah” he groaned. 

“Misaki?” The voice from earlier “Where are you going, who are you going with?” He dared not answer back. “Misaki, why are you ignoring me?” He froze. Trying not to cry.

“Misaki? Are you alright?” Reon asked

“Yeah, just remembering something”

“Is it about-“

“Reon, I don’t want to talk about that” Misaki snapped at him. Reon nodded looking down. “Let’s go to bed” He sighed. 

-the next morning- 

Misaki woke up to an empty bed. In his tired state he didn’t think twice about it, but then he remembered. “Shit, fuck” he yelled pulling a shirt on. “Reon?” He dashed out of his room. Only to see making something in the microwave. A wave of relief washed over him. Reon looked back

“Y-yeah?” Misaki just stared

“Heh, sorry I though you left” he chuckled. Reon smiled. 

“Sorry for worrying you” Reon’s expression softened. “Who were you talking to yesterday while I was in the shower” Misaki froze. 

“Nobody, I told you” Reon frowned. Reon knew about what happened to him. That’s why Fujin Rizing! Disbanded. Reon didn’t know if he even had a grave. He didn’t know if he should ask more questions. 

“If you wanna talk about it-“

“I don’t want to” Misaki looked away. “Id rather forget” 

“..sorry for bringing it back” 

Misaki shook his head “no, it’s fine. You didn’t know” he exhaled “fuurai isn’t the same without him.” 

“...” Reon stayed silent. Maybe GYRO is the same. Maybe the band wouldn’t be the same without him, or Kenta.... They would hate him if the others found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmm can you tell where the adhd meds wore off 😶

**Author's Note:**

> 🚶♀️🚶♀️🚶♀️🚶♀️ I hope I actually fucking finish this and don’t loose motivation. I wrote this a 2 in the morning don’t mind any weird shit.


End file.
